Seduction of Black Reaper
by flirtatiousbabe
Summary: Hei is given a mission to retrieve an object from Officer Kirihara to do so he has to use different method but wait something goes wrong and Misaki becomes pregnant. What is the importance of this child and Misaki and Hei fall in love because of it. REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

Seduction of Black Reaper

A/n: This is my first FanFiction hope you people would enjoy and thank you reading.

Chapter-1 Weird Mission

HEI'S POV

'How in the hell am I going to complete this mission?' thought Hei. 'Who the fuck cares if she gets suspicious. She will try every possible way to arrest me and I am as good as dead.' He sighed. 'Sometimes I wonder how life would be if there were no contractors.'

"Hmph!"

'No need to fret over things that are no longer possible, but now what to do,' Hei sighed, for the umpteenth time.

Flashback

In a children's play park, a girl in her late teens was sitting on an elephant slide with silver hair and clothed in a black and purple dress. A black cat wearing a red collar with a bell lay on the girl's lap and a plump, fuming middle-aged man kept pacing back and forth.

Seconds later, he saw a lone figure entering dressed in a white button-up shirt and blue jeans.

"You're late again!" Huang yelled, as Hei gave him a blank look and walked to stand a few feet in front of him. "The Syndicate is angry with your good for nothing ass. Why must you defy orders? They will kill you one day."

Hei stood silent, not bothered by his threat.

"You have a new mission that you must follow to a tee," said Huang. "You must retrieve a mysterious object from Officer Kirihara and it should be done without killing her, threatening her, or kidnapping her. Understood?" ordered Huang sternly.

"How is Hei going to do so? He could go and ask her politely, 'Hmm! Hello Officer Kirihara. I want the object that is in your possession, so please give it to me,' " retorted Mao sarcastically.

At this, Huang scowled and informed, "Apparently, someone of a higher post at the Syndicate is related to her.""Hmm… do what a pretty boy such as yourself should do," continued Huang, while grinning wickedly. "Seduce her, bed her, do whatever it takes to make her fall for you and get the object."

"N…NANI!" screamed Mao.

"Have you lost it? How am I… This is Officer Kirihara Misaki we are talking about. She would never fall for me because she is a super workaholic, single minded and independent woman," retorted Hei.

"Do what you must," stated Huang. "Although everyone knows she has the hots for you."

"Yeah! So much that she is always after my life," answered Hei mockingly.

"Not as the Black Reaper. Seduce her as Li."

"WHAT?" asked Hei.

"Mao told me about both of your meetings." This earned Mao a glare that promised painful 'cat' death.

"Act accordingly. After all, you contractors are good actors," Huang finished and then departed the park.

"I'll inform you about her movement," said Yin, monotonously and departed.

End of flashback.

'So much for being a contractor,' thought Hei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter – 2**

Misaki

A/n: Sorry guys for such late update but studies are Important you know. So, no excuses anymore I would update another chapter as soon as possible. Thanks Rand R.

Don't own Darker Than Black.

'_Ughh… Note to myself – never ever fall for Kanmi's sentimental drama queen act ever again. Oh! How much the the gods hate me right now' scowled Misaki , all the while thinking of what has occurred._

_FLASHBACK_

"_MISAKI" cried Kanami._

"_Hn"_

"_H…how….c…ou…ld h….he do t…his…to me? Sobbed Kanami._

"_Just the way others did it"_

"_MISAKI ! How could you say that and here I thought you were my BEST FRIEND," wailed Kanami pitifully "When have you become so emotionless? Here I'm telling you my story and you're acting like nothing happened"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Alright, I'm not going to cry for that son of a bitch anymore," said Kanami determinedly "I'm gonna move on and enjoy my life. I'm going Hukaido for two week vacc –"_

"_Yeah! Good for you kanami, now I must go I have some-"_

_"No," shrieked Kanami " No no no no no… NO, you're coming with me to Hukaido. We'll drink like crazy, party like wreck-"_

"_NO," said Misaki frimly "I don't have time for this, I have criminals to catch. Besides, I think you should have some time alone to yourself to think of future" said Misaki._

"_But…but….but….but- Oh ! You are so mean Misaki and it's __no_**t like **there are not others to catch them and keep the city at bay until you come back. So, please, please, please…..PLEASE" pleaded Kanami.

"Okay" sighed Misaki exasperatedly.

"Yeay!" exclaimed Kanami.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Earth to Misaki, earth to Misaki, hello " said Kanami, all the while waving her hand in front of her friend.

"Huh….. What?"

"About time you come back from your dream world, anyways, what were you thinking about rather who were you thinking about? asked Kanami, while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"WHAT?" asked Misaki "I was thinking about no one" she shuttered.

"Oh really! Cause I might have an idea about who you were thinking about" said Kanami.

"And might that be?" asked Misaki sarcastically.

"A certain someone with blue eyes and-"

"No I wasn't thinking about Li-kun at all"

"Who said Li?" asked Kanami 'innocently' "I wasn't referring to him at all you yourself said it."

"I….I…..I…." Shutters Misaki.

"Aw! Come on Misaki, don't you dare lie, I know just how you feel about that guy. You are practically head over heels for him."

"No ….. I'm not"

"Yeah right and I'm twenty seven year old virgin" muttered Kanami sarcastically.

"I'm not" but before she could say any further, Kanami took off to another store.

"Oi! Kanami called Misaki yet again falling in step from her friend. Come to think of did she really take such great liking of the foreign student that couldn't even stop herself from thinking about him sure. He was cute, hot, sexy, handsome, did she forget to mention sexy and all, but still he was young innocent guy living in own small world. Would he accept her or reject her, in her mind somewhere Misaki was thinking that May be, just May be he would accept her but was it possible? No, she won't dwell on it anymore Li shengshun is yet another that has become part of her world. Even if she does like him in more than friendly way she would never make it clear to him ever, she would never hurt a guy as innocent as him.

As they went through another store Misaki started to think about her life. Her life is just plain and boring one, office to home and back to office, nothing much to do other than catching criminals and contractors. In all this mess, she would never think of having her own family. Misaki has long ago decided that she won't marry or at least she can't marry and even if she marries someone or may be Li then she would ruin it all with her professional life. Sometimes she wonders perhaps if she hadn't chosen such line of profession, she could have gotten married and had children of her own but she pushes all the foolish notions aside.

All the while thinking she runs her finger over the pendent resting peacefully over her chest. She recollects the time when November-11 gave her that pendent.

Flashback

"Ah Misaki how are you?" asks November-11.

"Fine" replies Misaki monotonously.

"My, my, is this the way to treat an old friend" asks November-11 feigning a hurt look.

"State your business November" asks Misaki indifferently.

"Now that's what I like about you Misaki all business and no shit-"

"Is this all you want to say then get out I don't want you to pester me around-"

"I was coming down to the business you see I want you to take care of something really precious and helpful thing. You must not lose it at any cost and keep it safe." Saying this he brought forth a necklace with an oddly shining sapphire carved in its middle.

Seeing the pendent Misaki instinctively brought her hand over to grasp it. Seeing her awe November chuckled.

"My, my, such impatience, never really thought you would ever show such emotions."

At this Misaki scowled and said "I was merely curious about it. By the way why are you giving this to me there are other people to know"

"You'll soon know the reason why I gave it to you ….. Soon"

Before she could ask him what he meant by those word, he was gone and next day, she got the news of his death.

END OF FLASHBACK

'_Life is not that easy …..' thought Misaki._

A/N: So, here it is the second chapter. Hope you people like it. Ja Ne.


End file.
